Demeter & Rum Tum Tugger
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: A new tom enter's the Junkyard, and he and Demeter seem to fall for each other on the spot. There is only one small problem. Munkustrap. Yet he may solve their problem himself!


  
"Demmieeeeeeeee!" Demeter's head snapped up as the sheik penetrated the once quiet junkyard. Her ears flattened against her head instinctively, and she groaned inwardly as her best friend, Rumpleteazer, came barreling toward her. "Demmie, you'll never believe it!" Rumpleteazer landed next to Demeter, out of breath, yet still full of energy.   
  
"Never believe what?" Demeter questioned, why at the same time helping Teazer up, and brushing the dust of her coat.   
  
"We're getting a new tribe member! It's a tom, and from what I've heard from some of the other queens who have already met him, he's a dream!" She sighed dramatically and sank to the ground. Suddenly, she looked up at Demeter, eyes full of mischief. "Of coarse, why should you care. You're stuck with that old stiff, Munkustrap." Demeter growled softly, and took a swipe at her. Too late! Teazer was already half way across the yard, giggling her head off, and then, she was gone. Demeter sighed and lay down once again. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Demeter was awakened by the noise of giggling queens, and shouting toms. She watched as they filed into the junkyard. Suddenly, she saw the new member of the tribe among them. She caught her breath. He really was a dream. His fur was jet black, except for a long golden main, covered with the same jet black spots. He also had the same golden and black fur around his ankles, and his wrists. Then she saw his eyes, and could have died on the spot. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Ice blue, with a ring of darker blue around the pupils. And then those amazing eyes were looking strait at her. The tom started her way, and she glimpsed Munkustrap not far behind. Suddenly she was full of shame. How could she think such things when she was going with Munkustrap? Shielding her eyes of any feeling, she turned back to look at the approaching tom. All shields went down when she looked up, and bumped nose to nose with the new comer.  
  
Rum Tum Tugger stared down at this new queen. She was surprised, he could tell, and then he saw her vial her eyes, hiding all emotion. That wasn't a good thing. He smiled at her, and was taken aback when she didn't seem to melt at his smile, as the queens usually did. He liked this queen. "Hello, I'm the Rum Tum Tugger, and you would be . . . ?", The queen grimaced, and said, "I'm Demeter. My friends call me Demmie . . ."   
  
"Dem.",He replied in a cold voice, causing her to look up into his eyes.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm calling you Dem, or Demeter. There are too many ies in this yard.", Demeter's eyes narrowed, then she replied,  
  
"THE Rum Tum Tugger? Is the part of the name, or do you just use it to feel important?", And with that harsh comment, she turned on her heels, and walked away. Rum Tum Tugger could do nothing but watch her go. He knew he had an ego as big as anything, and he had been put down before by queens, but for some reason, only this queen's sharp words made him feel like he'd just been slapped, and then thrown in the mud, and walked over.   
  
  
Some time later, Victoria came running into the junkyard. "Demmie?" Demeter looked up, and saw the worried expression on her friend's face.   
  
"What's wrong Vicky?"  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Cassie? She seems very tense, and nervous."  
  
"No, but now that you mention it, Cassandra hasn't come near me the last week.",Victoria nodded.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you two had been in a fight or something?",Demeter shook her head.   
  
"No. Nothing happened. Oh dear!",Demeter looked at the sky. It was getting late. She'd have to see Munkustrap tonight. She wanted to warn him that Macavity might be near. "I'm sorry Vicky, but I really need to go! I need to speak to Munku to night."Her friend nodded and watched her race out of the yard.   
  
Demeter dodged junk, and garbage all the way to Munku's nest. Once there, she stopped outside to catch her breath. Her ears perked up, and she herd voices inside. Cassandra and Munkustrap. She moved closer.   
  
"Munkustrap, I'm pregnant.", Demeter held back a gasp. So that's what had been keeping Cassandra so quiet. "And Munku, you're the father!",All the blood drained from Demeter's face. She heard Munkustrap growl.   
  
"You'll have to say it's someone else's. I can't tell Demeter . . . ," Demeter walked into view.   
  
"To late Munku!" Tears where welling up in her eyes. "Munku, you have to stay with Cass. If not for her sake, then for the kittens, and for my sake. Please Munku . . . ," The tears would be held back no longer, and she raced out of the nest, back to the yard. She reached the old tire, and feel down onto it, sobbing.  
  
Rum Tum Tugger was awakened by the sound of sobbing. Quietly, he approached the sobbing cat. It was a queen, but he couldn't tell who . . . Demeter! He walked forward, and touched the queens back. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears. He could think of only one thing to do. He opened his arms up, and waited.  
  
Demeter looked at the opened arms, and couldn't help it. She ran into them, and was comforted by the feel of strong male arms around her, gently stroking the fur on her back. "What happened Dem?",Demeter looked up, surprised, and grateful at the tone in his voice.  
  
Tugger was surprised as she to find his voice sounded so angry, and protective. He had never had this reaction to a queen, in fact, he never had a reaction to a queen as fast as this one either. Demeter sobbed.  
  
"Munku got Cassie pregnant! And I'm not sure if you knew but Munku is, was my tom. It's not fair! Tugger, you're a good judge! Tell me way all the toms act like I'm some kind of a disease and will never come near me! Is it the way I look or something?" Demeter gazed pleadingly into the lion like tom's eyes. Tugger took a deep breath, and answered her truthfully.   
  
"I have no friggin clue Dem." And he pulled her against him, and kissed her firmly on the mouth.   
  
Demeter didn't even think, but just kissed him back with a ferocity she didn't know she even possessed. The kiss was long and sweet. Tugger suddenly pulled back, his face holding a stunned expression.   
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Dem! I didn't mean too . . ."  
"Sorry? Why?" Tugger gave her a strange look.  
  
"You did break it off with Munkustrap you know."  
  
"Who's Munkustrap?" A low growl came from behind her.  
  
"I am! You little bitch! Get the goods as soon as they're available don't you?" Munkustrap took a step towards her, and smacked her hard across the face. Demeter's head snapped back, and she covered the left side of her face with her paw. She began to cry softly.  
  
"That's not true Munku! I, I didn't mean to forget . . . It's just I lost my head! I'm sorry . . ." Rum Tum Tugger let out a low and angry growl.  
  
"Sorry! Why should you be Dem? He's the one who hit the sack with Cassandra while your back was turned!" Munku turned furiously to Tugger.  
  
"You shut up!"   
  
"Make me!" And then the two toms engaged in an awful battle. Fur and blood alike flew from the bawl.   
  
"STOP!", Demeter screamed. The two toms stopped and stared at her.   
  
"You know he's right Munku! And I'm single now, so shouldn't I have the same right's to happiness, just like you?" Munku took this in, and with a sigh, got up and left the two alone together. Demeter stepped forward, and began cleaning Tugger's wounds. As she got to his face, he captured her chin in his hand, and kissed her. She blushed. And lets just say one thing lead to another. When the queens found out that the adorable Rum Tum Tugger was now mated and taken, they began to complain.   
  
"It's not fair Demmie! How come you got the new cute tom and not me?" Ecty pouted.  
  
"Because," Demeter replied, "I got very lucky." She pulled Tugger's face forward, and kissed him hard. 


End file.
